For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a structure for housing and fixing a backlight unit in a box-like base having one open surface. In this structure, an engaging hole formed on the base and an engaging protrusion formed on the backlight unit are engaged with and fixed to each other.
In an electronic apparatus disclosed in Patent Document a liquid crystal display unit is mounted in a mounting depression provided on a rear surface of a front cover and, in this state, a liquid crystal fixing plate is abutted against a rear surface of the liquid crystal display unit to fix the liquid crystal display unit. Also in this electronic apparatus, an engaging protrusion and an engaging hole provided on the liquid crystal fixing plate are engaged with and fixed to an engaging hole and an engaging protrusion provided on a peripheral wall section, of the mounting depression, that encloses the liquid crystal display unit.
In addition, Patent Document 3 discloses a display panel attaching structure in which a display panel is housed in a display panel supporting frame and the display panel is fixed within the display panel supporting frame by a display panel pressing plate from a front surface side of the display panel. In this structure, engaging protrusions (engaging protrusions) are formed on the display panel supporting frame, engaging holes are opened on the display panel pressing plate, and a pressing piece is formed in the engaging hole on one side surface. When the display panel is mounted to the display panel supporting frame and covered by the display panel pressing plate, the engaging protrusion of the display panel supporting frame engages the engaging hole. At this point, since the display panel pressing plate is pulled toward one side due to an elastic force of the pressing piece, play is eliminated and detachment of the engaging protrusion from the engaging hole is prevented.